Kingdom Hearts Origins: The Keyblade War
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: The legendary Keyblade War. This tale tells of three Keyblade Masters whose actions affected the lives and destinies of everyone in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.


**A/N: Welcome all to a new Jase Raven 13 story! Like my Godzilla story, this was a story idea I've been thinking of writing for a very long time. Kingdom Hearts is one of my all time favorite game franchise and one of my biggest inspirations to work on video games. Some of the worlds in this have never been in the franchise, but this is how I envisioned if they did. Lots of new faces, but some old, familiar faces also. Check out my other stories too if you like what I write: The Godzilla Legacy Series and The Hounds & The Buzzards (WWE). Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. We now begin our tale with 3 Keyblade masters who were at the heart of the Keyblade War and the destinies of Sora, Riku, and Xehanort.**

**Chapter 1: In The Stars**

*****Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru plays while we see glimpses of 3 Keyblade masters fighting, one in golden silver armor(female) with what looks like the Oathkeeper, one in red and black armor(male) with Oblivion fighting the other master in black and purple armor with the dark Keyblade( the one Riku/"Ansem" used in KH1). As they are fighting, the doorway to Kingdom Hearts appears. The one with black and purple armor then shoots a dark energy blast that knocks the other masters down and the red and black master takes off his helmet to reveal a young man that looks like a much older Sora, but with yellow eyes and a scar on the left side of his face. He then jumped in the air to attack the evil master and then Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War with the Kingdom Hearts symbol behind it appears.*****

It was a new day in the World of Balance, home of the Keyblade Masters, the guardians of all the worlds from evil. The world itself was almost like feudal Japan with the building structures and the gardens nearby the huge dojo-like building. Many young students were running about trying to have fun before their day really begins. The Masters were also busy with something big. There seemed to be a lot of activity today well more than usual. The reason for that was today was graduation day for 3 select individuals who were nominated by their masters. There would be a new Master to represent the Light, one to represent Darkness, and one to have control of both and be the Master of Balance. Then Masters Yen Sid, Inex, and Orion appeared to survey the field where their students would participate in their Mark of Mastery Exam.

Yen Sid was the wisest of the three Masters and represented Light. He was the man with dark brown hair and a semi long beard and had a stern look on his face. He wore sky blue robes and his Keyblade was the Star Seeker. Inex was a young, Japanese looking man with short black hair and seemed genuinely cheery deposition. He wore black robes and wielded the Master Keeper Keyblade and represented Balance. The final master was Orion, who represented Darkness and was the strongest of the masters. He looks like old Xehanort except he has dark red hair.

"Today is the day my friends. Three of the greatest students we have ever had the privilege of teaching graduate to the rank of Master." Said Master Inex.

"Do not be too hasty my friend. Our students have yet to take the Mark of Mastery." Said Master Yen Sid.

"I would have to agree with Inex this time. Our students are all masters to me. They are all on a level of their own. I'm willing to bet they could defeat us if they wanted to." Chuckled Master Orion.

"I wouldn't say that. Pretty sure we can still teach them a thing or two." Laughed Inex hysterically.

"They have indeed grown strong over these years." Said Yen Sid with a smile.

"In any case we shall add three amazing new Masters today. I say it was written in the stars that we got this bunch." Said Orion as he summoned 3 chairs.

"I believe you are right Orion. The Worlds are all in capable hands with the next generation of Keyblade Masters." Said Inex with a very hopeful look.

"Let us prepare for our students. They will be here in one hour." Said Yen Sid as he waved his Keyblade to make what looked like an arena. Today was going to be a big day that would change the lives of everyone today and those in the future.

Across the field was Lake of Destiny. It was said that if you were to look into its waters that you could see your destiny. Gathered there today were three young warriors who were ready to take their next step in their lives. There was a young, beautiful lady with semi long, silver white hair with green eyes, and gold-silver armor. Her name was Aura and she was to become the Keyblade Master of Light. She was the smartest of the three and specialized in magic. Next to her was a young man with short black hair with red streaks and violet eyes, who wore black and purple armor. His name was Deva and was to become the Keyblade Master of Balance. He was the most ambitious and clever of the group. To the right of him was his brother who had blue eyes and spiky brown hair and wore red and black armor. His name was Kain and he was to become the Keyblade Master of Darkness. He was the strongest of the group, but also the most mischievous of the group.

"Can't believe it's today. We are going to become Masters finally!" said Kain cheerfully.

"I hear ya bro. About time too." Said Deva as he summoned his Keyblade to Peoples Hearts and looked over it.

"Confident today are we boys?" laughed Aura.

"You know it Aura." Said Kain as he summoned his Keyblade, Oblivion.

"Want to see who is the best today?" asked Deva.

"I'm pretty sure that would be me boys." Said Aura as she summoned her Keyblade Oathkeeper.

"Dream on guys it's me!" said Kain.

"Then lets play!" said Deva as he gets in his fighting stance( looks like Riku's fighting stance).

"Hope you are ready to lose." Smiled Aura( her stance is like Aqua).

"Let's go!" said Kain(his stance is like Terra).

They then started their sparring match. Deva started it off with a flurry of strikes and slashes at Kain. Kain parried his attacks, but then had to dodge Aura's Fire attack. From there he did a tornado like slash attack to force them to dodge his attack which was exactly what he wanted to do. He then shot a dark energy blast at Deva who then dodged that and send several dark energy blasts. Kain then knocked each of them to the side when he felt Aura's blade over his neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked confidently.

"Don't think so Aura" said Kain as his and Aura's Keyblade clanged together.

Then Deva jumped in between them and took swift strikes at both of them. Deva was one of the best fighters out of the whole academy and he was showing it now. Aura then shot a combo of Blizzards and Thunder at the two boys. Kain then slammed his blade to the ground causing a small earthquake. They then ran toward each other and all that could be heard was the clanging of their blades. Little did they know was that this would be the last time they would spar each other as friends.

**A/N: It seems the masters are very proud of their students and that said students were confident in themselves. This was just the beginning and an intro of our main characters. More details will be revealed in the next chapter also. Hope you all enjoyed this and want to see more. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War we will see Aura, Deva, and Kain take their Mark of Mastery Exam. Chapter 2: Late For The Exam. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps.**


End file.
